Briar Beauty
|birthday = August 9th |side = Royal |roommate = Ashlynn Ella |bffas = Apple White and Blondie Lockes |log = }} Briar Beauty is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of'' Sleeping Beauty'' as the next Sleeping Beauty, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side out of a general belief that destiny is the way to go, though she is not at all looking forward to the century-long sleep that awaits her in her story. Portrayers In English, Briar Beauty is voiced by Kate Higgins. In Latin American Spanish, Briar Beauty is voiced by Cristina Hernández. Character Personality Once feeling contempt for having to sleep for a hundred years, Briar chose to live life to the fullest and find some way to have fun in every second. Despite her tendency to fall asleep at any given moment, Briar embodies the spontaneous party girl, going so far as to even leap out of open windows for the rush. She is also known for throwing parties and being a social butterfly. She is acquaintances with everyone and friends with many, as well as in charge of the organization of many parties at school. But being the girl everyone has to know is only part of how Briar makes her days matter; the other part is filled with whatever she hasn't done before, the more adrenaline-inducing the better. Despite all this though, Briar is far from vapid. She is a strong-willed girl who takes an active role in her own life. She's also a true friend to those close to her, part of her Royal devotion being thanks to her friendship with Apple, despite the anxiety surrounding Briar's own destiny and the luxury in Apple's. But clearly, Briar is not without her personal reservations regarding her destiny. She's proven herself to be even more rebellious in spirit than that of Raven Queen on occasion, having thrown away the true Storybook of Legends in a last-ditch effort to keep herself from being obligated to follow her destiny. Appearance As the next Sleeping Beauty, Briar's big fashion motif are roses and thorns. She utilizes their imagery as print, jewelry, and even hairstyle. Her colors of choice are pink and black, accentuated with silver accessories. Briar has thick and wavy brown hair with pink streaks running through it, light brown skin, and light mauve eyes. Interests Briar's interests are full of thrill and adrenaline. She tries her best to find activities she's never done before to replace a century of sleep. So, she lives up her youth by doing things no mundane person would ever do. Still, Briar enjoys shopping with her friends and listening to music in her spare time. As the Social Throne of the Royal Student Council and as part of the Party Planning Committee, Briar is normally the go-to girl when somebody wants a party to be memorable. Fairytale Relationships Family Briar's parents are Sleeping Beauty and her prince-now-king. Briar has eight younger brothers with all the names of adjectives, one of a pair of three being triplets. It is revealed that the Beauty of Beauty and the Beast is Briar's aunt by means of being her mother's sister. As such, Rosabella is Briar's cousin.The Unfairest of Them All Friends She is best friends with Apple White, and the two have a close bond broken only by the climax of the Royal/Rebel conflict. Despite this, though, Apple chose Briar as her other friends over her devotion to destiny in the end. She also lists Blondie Lockes as a best friend in her bio, and is close to her roommate Ashlynn Ella. Her cousin, Rosabella Beauty, also considers her a close friend. She is seen with Hopper Croakington II from time to time. Pet Briar gets her pet unicorn named Divacorn in The Storybook of Legends. Romance Aware of her story, Briar knows that her one true love will not show up for a hundred years, so dating is a non-issue for her at the moment. Hopper Croakington II has let her know he likes her, but she is repelled by his awkward come-ons. Although Hopper can woo Briar with his poetic flirts, he can only do so in the frog form that disgusts Briar. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Briar Beauty. * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Briar Beauty's profile. * May 30, 2013: Briar Beauty's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Briar Beauty makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Briar Beauty's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. * Early July, 2013: Briar Beauty makes her diary debut in her 'Signature - Royals' diary. * July 16, 2013: Briar Beauty makes her book debut in "Apple White's Story". Gallery Profile art- Briar Beauty II.jpg Profile art- Briar Beauty Legacy Day.jpg Profile art - Getting Fairest Briar.jpg Profile Art - Hat Tastic Briar Beauty.jpg Profile art - Briar Beauty TC.jpg Profile art - Briar TC II.jpg Profile artwork - Spring Unsprung Briar.jpg Profile art - Way Too Wonderland Briar Beauty.jpg Profile art - Epic Winter Briar.png Profile art - Ballet Briar Beauty.png Book art - Briar Beauty I.jpg Book art - Briar Beauty II.jpg Book Art - Briar Beauty III.jpg Book art - Briar Beauty IV.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Apple and Briar.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Briar I.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Briar II.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Briar III.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Briar IV.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Briar LD.jpg Melissa Yu book art - GF Briar Beauty.jpg Mattel book art - Briar Beauty.jpg Брайер (2).png briar WTW.png ever-after-high-kartinki-2.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals